Federal Republican Party of Mordusia
The Federal Republican Party is a Mordusian Neo-Republican conservative party, which seeks to promote individual and economic liberties while having a tough stance on crime and maintaining a strong, modern military to protect Mordusian interests. The party's overall ideology is Neo-Republicanism, whith various factions affiliating with different branches of Neo-Republicanism. The CA for example, abides largely by Constitutional Republicanism, the IMCE follows Independant Republicanism and the SML is a Loyalist-Conservative (sometimes called Sayon-Loyalist) faction. Leadership The Federal republican Party is led by a president who chairs the governing board, made up of 20 governors. Elections are held every 30 months, right after the national elections in Mordusia. The President The president is elected every 30 months in the same time as the governing board. It is a prerequisite for election to the office of party presedient that the candidate be already leader of one of the three factions. Curently, the president has always been in the past, a governor of the party but tht this is not a prerequisite. The leader of the party is by definition one of the 20 governors of the party. He has a veto right for proposing bills that can overright up to 10 of the 20 governors-To limit his executive power so that his office is not abused, the president cannot veto party votes on issues, only proposals. Recently, a draft was made of a proposal that would double the president's term in office, but limit his veto right to only 2 votes. Past and curent presidents (* indicates presidency or chancellery of Mordusia): John Colt (2572-2574 IN-deceased) Jeffrey Faulkner (2574-2594 PC-deceased) Anthony Van Niddelroy* (2594-2608 FT) David Walker* (2608-2617 PC) Karl Leitemberg* (2617-2626 PC) Jeffrey Hannigan* (2626-2633 PC) Jeffrey-William Sayon-Mordus III* (2633-2640 PC) Michael Thompson* (2640-2650 IMCE) John Bucker* (2650-2670 CA) The Governors The governing board is the organ that runs the party, it is made up of twenty governors who are elected on a proportional basis every 30 months after the national elections. They are the ones that decide what the party will vote for in the proposed issues, and what bills the party will propose to the Senate, minus the president's veto power. They are made up of seasoned party veterans that are mostly either businessmen, lawyers or soldiers. Traditionaly, the leaders of the three factions are the first governors to be elected, although this is not always the case. Factions The Federal Republican Party is divided into three main factions that compete for the governorship and presidency of the party. They represent different ideologies throughout the party. The Populist Conservatives DISBANDED This faction regroups the more authoritarian views of the party, they are laisser faire as well, but are more prone to compromise with economic conservative groups. Since the presidency of David Walker, the PC has changed to completely laisser-faire, only proposing slightly more conservative opinions that the now defunct Free Trader Faction. The PC retains by far the largest number of FRP and Mordusian presidents of any FRP faction, due to their long existence and solid base. Traditionaly, their base has been situated in Sammodra and Adubura. Following a surge in monarchist support, the CP was disbanded in 2646 in favour of the SML. Leaders: Jeffrey Faulkner (term: 2574-2606, life: 2549-2646) David Walker (term: 2606-2617,life: 2571-2666) Karl Leitemberg (term: 2617-2626, life: 2574-present) Jeffrey Hannigan (term: 2626-2633, life: 2581-present) Jeffrey-William Sayon-Mordus III (term: 2626-2640, life: 2592-present) William Frederickson (term: 2592-2646, life: 2583-present) The Republican Moralists DISBANDED For a long time, leadership of the FRP was a bipartisan affair, but during the presidency of Van Niddelroy, a third faction came to power, the republican moralists. This faction represents religious conservative opinions within the FRP. Since president Faulkner, they have attracted voters that some call ultra-conservative. The RM holds its base mostly in the traditional state of Talasor. After a resurgence in traditional paleo-conservative beliefs, the RM was disbanded in 2646 in favour of the CA. Leaders: Robert McNeil (term: 2595-2612, life: 2563-2651) Jack Auberman (term: 2612-2640, life: 2573-present) Robert Stake (term: 2640-2646, life 2595-present) The Free Traders DISBANDED In the early days of the FRP, the Free Traders represented an alternative to what was sometimes considered the Neoconservatism of the PC: The FT hosts the first FRP president of Mordusia and one of the party's most successfull leaders, Anthony Van Niddelroy. After the election of David Walker, the PC became more and more laisser faire, eventually taking away the FT's "raison d'être". Howard Hughes, the faction's last announced its disbanding in 2627. Leaders: Donald Armlong (term: 2574-2598, life: 2547-2631) Anthony Van Niddelroy (term: 2598-2592, life: 2564-2627) Howard Hughes (term: 2592-2627, life: 2561-2666) The Independant Movement for Colonial Expansionism As soon as the Dovani colonies were established and that corporations started exploiting the land, big business and settlers alike wanted Senate representation. What they got was the IMCE, established by the owner of Hexlon Standard, Mike Thompson,this new faction has shown impressive results in the 2633 election. Obviously, New Mordusia almost always sides with the IMCE in elections, making the colonies their stronghold, they have proven popular in Sayoon and Sammodra as well. Independant Republicanism governs this factions' policies. Leaders: Mike Thompson (term: 2626-2684, life: 2595-present) Howard Wade (term:2684-current, life: 2657-present) The Constitutionalists' Alliance As the RM's popularity declined and many conservatives within the FRP felt badly represented, the religious faction finally disbanded in 2646 in favour of the CA. This new faction proposes a Constitutionalist Republican point of view, largely inspired by conservatives and libertarians throughout Mordusia and Terra. Leaders: John Bucker (term: 2646-2670, life: 2605-present) Douglas Hof (term: 2670-2688, life: 2628-present) William Kruger (term: 2688-current, life: 2651-present) The Sayon-Mordusian Loyalists The SML was created by a rising monarchist movement within the FRP, after the dissoluion of the PC in 2646. The SML considers itslef a Loyalis Conservative (sometimes called Sayon-Loyalist) faction which represents the conservatve values of limited government in a monarchist point of view. Leaders: William Frederickson (term: 2646-2666, life: 2587-present) Steffan-Wilhelm Sayon-Mordus IV (term: present, life: 2631-present) History Beginning In a country that was still largely socialist, the FRP was founded to promote a conservative state, laisser faire on economic issues and authoritarian leaning on social ones. Although the founder of the party, John Colt, only was president for two years and not very popular at the time, he is still regarded as a new hope for many Mordusians. John Colt was a rich businessman from Sammodra, like many other FRP politicians. He found the Federalist party too authoritarian and too regulator for his taste, Meeting with Donald Armlong and Jeffrey Faulkner, fellow Federalist assemblymen, he decided to found his new party on a base of conservatism and laisser-faire economic policy. Jeffrey Falkner The new leader, neoconservative Jeffrey Faulkner was elected in 2574. He allied himself with the Federalists before their destruction. The Federalists's attempt to impose a dictatorship made Faulkner determined not to put all his eggs in one basket. He allied himself first with the Constitution party and later with the MAU, founding the Mordusian Capitalist Front on the way. Although he had some early frictions with the MAU, he soon learned to cooperate with the minarchist party. Although the FRP had gained importance, it still was very marginal in Morduisa, and tired voters chose the new Anthonny Van Niddelroy as a new leader. A merchant from Sammodra Van Niddelroy came from a wealthy family and was himseld a billionaire, having made his fortune in shipping. He promised change and a new libertarian conservative plattform. By allying himself with the new MJP and securing their endorsment, he became the first FRP member to be president of Mordusia, achieving high popularity within his party. Unfortunately, a failed lawsuit and a dispute with the MAU sealed his fate as he was forced to resign as president of the FRP. He is to this day still recognised as a popular president. The 7 years after Van Niddelroy's resignation were dark times for the FRP, without an organized leadership, the party came off the voting lists and sliped into chaos. Factional infighting and the weakness of the FT, PC and RM's leaders led to a collapse of order. During that period, lack of representation of conservative opinions led to a period of MAU dominance. A new beginning In 2608, a resolute businessman, David Walker, organized the first inter party elections in 7 years after having firmly taken control of his Populist Conservative faction, changing and modifying it largely, coming out as the triumphant leader of the FRP, the party had been reborn. Although Walker was a populist conservative, he held moderate policies and was a very good friend of the MAU. After securing the endorsment of two parties, the UMA and ARP, which are both his allies as well, Walker became the second leader of the FRP to become president of Mordusia. Leitemberg's rule After disastrous results in the national election, David Walker kept his promise and resigned as president of the party. The new president was a former member of the Walker administration, Karl Leitemberg. He won his party election in a landslide and promised a new platform of federalism, a tough stance on communism and promotion of religion. Leitember was a very prominent supporter of the emperor during the Alduria rebellion and managed to pass a cut of all relationships and ties between Mordusia d'Alduria. Soon after the Alduria rebellion in 2624, the country had to face an even greater challenge. A wave of terrorism struck the nation, killing former president, Jay Mizzi. The government responded with strength and the leader of these islamic terrorists, Mokthar Al-Mahedi, was brought to justice and executed. For some two years, partisan warfare spoiled relations between the FRP and UCF and ARP. Finally, the ARP was forgiven for some rather rash behavior to unite in the face of a common threat. Mordusia was in the process of establishing colonies in Dovani, but Sekowo, a Dovani nation, threatened Mordusia with war for its colonies. Karl Leitemberg, having reunified the UCF and paved the way for future colonies, retired joyfully. Dovani colonies In 2626, Jeffrey Hannigan was elected FRP president with a hard road ahead. One of the only FRP presidents from Talasor, he nevertheless showed what some qualified as liberal-leaning policies, which made him unpopular with the PC base. Although Sekowo was pushing hard for Mordusia to withdraw from Dovani, Hannigan held firm. He signed a deal with Indrala of mutual colonial recognition, and soon, Sekowo abandoned its efforts. The return of Mordus One man had particularly benefited from Hannigan's presidency, having gained prestige and experience. That man was Duke Jeffrey-William Sayon-Mordus III of Sayoon, direct descendant of Mordus, first emperor of Mordusia. Already seen as a capable leader, after his term as hannigan's vice-president, he was seen as simply the best man suited for FRP president. In 2633, he was elected president, and he already had a crisis on his hands. War After years of communist oppression, the imperials of Alduria were coming back. After spectacular wins in the congress and the gain of a majority, the emperor asked the HIA to declare war against Alduria. In the early 2630s. the resolution passed,and the HIA was officialy at war with the communist dictators of Alduria. Mordusia led the charge against Alduria, passing a war resolution against the communists. In early 2635, Mordusian troops invaded by the north as HIA soldiers attacked from the west, south and east. Defeat With the return of the Union for Justice and Peace, a socialist party, to Mordusian politics, the UCF government was threatened. After being accidentaly elected president, Sean Fitzgerald, leader of the UJP, broke the law twce by illegaly withdrawing from Alduria and then proposing an illegal treaty. This sparked outrage. After early elections had been proposed, the DC shocked everyone by endorsing the UJP, betraying capitalism in favour of anarchism. The UCF lost the presiodency. Later, in 2640, with the emmergance of the Movement for a Confederate Mordusia, the UCF even lost a Senate majority, as well as the president office. UCF strikes back The UCF started suing the UJP for various illegal actions in 2639. It seemed as the conservatives would get their revenge, as they are very close from banning the UJP from politics for life. Thompson's triumph After a sucesfull lawsuit that saw the UJP replaced by the more moderate Union Party, the FRP, under IMCE leadership, reformed the MCF alliance with the ARP and DC, determined to thwart the socialist parties that had come back to Mordusia. Spearheading the new alliance and endorsing the DC as HoS, the FRP came out as Mordusia's largest party in the 2640 and 2643 elections, for the first time in party history. The Great Reform Unfortunately, Thompson's fortune was not to last. With the withdrawl of the MCM and the arrival of the new Party of the Wave, the FRP lost 7 seats in the Senate elections. At this time, major reform was underaken. Both the PC and the RM factions were disbanded to give way to the new Constitutionalists' Alliance and Sayon-Mordusian Loyalists's factions. The CA was a devout paleo-conservative faction, drawing its base from Sammodra and the SML was a royalist party, under the general command of the FRP. John Bucker, leader of the CA, won the party elections in 2650. Capitalist Resurgence While the FRP continued to attain high results in the Senate, an old ally was to cme back. Indeed, the MAu, after many years of silence, came back to Mordusia as a new voice to support the capitalist cause. Together with fellow conservatives UP and PIL, the MAU and FRP won the day again. The MAU's candidate, Ludwig Von Hazlitt, becoming president, a now largely honorary position and the FRçP's John Bucker becomming Chancellor, head of the government. In 2659, that policy continued with no signs of losing momentum. A fall in influence With the advent of the NatSoc party as well as the Green Party, John Bucker, soon aided by Mike Thompson, begaan to have poor results in Senatorial elections. First, Thompson came to power when the libertarian conservatives were blamed but then, as the party continued to lose ground with a joint Bucker-Thompson governance, Hof, a libertarian conservative, took over the party, beating Thompson, while Bucker retired after 20 years as party president. Douglas Hof As president, Hof was extremly popular, as he maintained a close alliance with the PIL, MAU and BP to defeat the socialists. In 2687, he will retire. Ideology Neo-Republicanism Anti-communism Since its reinstauration in 2608, the FRP has been fervently anti-communist, partially because of the Trigunia returns crisis and the Alduria rebellion. This has not always been the case. Indeed, Jeffrey Faulkner collaborated with the communist labor party for some time, which was one of the causes of his downfall. Recently, a court hearing by the governing board banned Faulkner of runnig for the public office on behalf of the FRP, or to present himself in inter-party FRP elections. He barely retained his FRP membership, due to the fact that he still is the man to have served as president of the FRP for the longest period of time. Anti-fascism The FRP has always been anti-facsist, refusing to admit fascists in its tanks. This caused the murder of John Colt by a fascist terrorist, and the discovery that a loose fascist organization, the Reactionary Nationalist Movement, had been in existence and recruiting since shortly after the creation of the FRP in 2572. In the mid 2600s, the resurgence of the NWO, a dnagerous fascist organization, has revived anti-fascist fellings in the FRP and has made the SML less attractive to voters. Affiliations Primary affiliations: Axis Agreement Organization Since 2610, the FRP has been an active member of the AAT. In 2623, the party was honored by a promotion to the post of General of the AAT Third Brigade. Karl Leitemberg is the first FRP president to hold that title. In a stunning gesture, Mike Thompson managed to seize the title of AAT chairman for the AAT as welll, making the FRP the governing party in the AAT. With a coup in the AAT, the FRP lost its position as AAT chairman to traitors. However, the AAO, serving as a backup, immediately assumed control of all Axis forces and powers (except the traitors ones) and is now the legitame Axis alliance. Mordusian Capitalist Front The FRP is also part of the MCF, an organization dedicated to the free market that it formed with the MAU at the close of the XXVIth century. United Conservative Front The UCF was firstly created to unify all Mordusian conservative parties. But as the UCF gradualy took control of the entire Mordusian legislature, the alliance spreaded. It now consists of 50 parties Terra-wide. International Monarchist League The Sayon-Mordusian Loyalists Party, which is directly affiliated with the Republicans (and is considered to be one of the party's factions) is a member of the IML, representing his majesty the emperor of Mordusia in the monarchist organization. Headquarters The FRP is headquartered in the city of New Ardommas, in the state of Sammodra. The Republican complex consists of a multitude of skyscrapers, the largest ones are some of the tallest in Mordusia and Terra. Republican Complex and Colt Tower The tallest building in the complex is named after the party's founder, the Colt Tower. It is a wonder of architectural genius, standing 4200 feet tall, with 262 levels. The building is not only very tall, but very large, standing at the end of New Ammodras' longest street, Sammodra Avennue, during certain parts of the day, it completely blocks out the sun, casting a shadow on the great city, as this giant dwarfs even New Ammodras' highest towers, such as the Walker Ind Building (3200 feet) and the Western Shipping Tower (3300 feet). Colt Tower holds the record of largest and tallest building in Mordusia. New Ardommas The city of New Ammodras is in general a business hub for western Mordusia, and Seleya in particular, specializing in banking, weapons manufacturing, steel founding, internet and technology and shipping to the Western part of terra. It has long been a general stronghold of republican beliefs. The city is a very large one, in terms of population, and land, housing some 21 million inhabitants over miles of land. The Core City is where most of the city's many skyscrapers are located, it is a beautifull place clear of polution and on the water. From there, the metropolitan area continues through the inner and outer cities, where generaly good conditions of living and atmosphere prevail. After that, things get less pleasant. The Outskirts of the city and New Ardommas adjacent are where the city's hundreds of factoris are located. In those areas, there is an omni present smog, and the putrid air is extremly polluted. The city hosts an impressive six airports, including four international ones. Two major international airlines are based in New Ardommas, Seleyan West Airlines and Pan-Terran airlines . The impressive harbour serves the western part of Terra, Port Saint-John being the hub for the eastern part, although in recent history, Talan has started to prevail of Saint-John. New Ardommas also hosts the Western fleet in its naval base. see Parties of Mordusia Category:Parties of Mordusia